


a vixen's hunger

by royalsunsets



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, dayeon, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunsets/pseuds/royalsunsets
Summary: nayeon really couldn't believe a purple-haired stunner ruined her own dating spectrum.





	a vixen's hunger

**Author's Note:**

> I split my writing into two days (non-edited) and i think it's a bit lengthy but i like the story its cute. thanks for choosing to read this, enjoy dayeon nation.
> 
> warning; not necessarily smut but there's a little something-something along the way????? 
> 
> i'm really fond of dahyun with unnie line. even if she's the third youngest, i appreciate how unnie line pampers and still babies here, it makes me so damn soft. thanks for reading, let me hear your thoughts in the comments, im curious.

Dahyun smiled fondly and waved the mother and daughter as they left the yogurt place. She broke out into a soft smile before helping out the next customer in line.

"Hi, did you have any trouble today?" Dahyun asked the guest as she prepares the register for a new sales transaction. The guest shakes her head and sets the yogurt bowl in front of the weigh-in scale. 

"That'll be $4.65 for today, please." Dahyun finished the sale and as the guest puts away her wallet, she heard her say, "Bold choice of hair color."

Dahyun stuck her neck out as if she heard incorrectly. It's not too uncommon to bleach one's hair such a bright purple, but as a college student focusing in business administrations, perhaps it might be a little shocking. 

"Was a little tired of blonde, so why not?" Dahyun replied, seeing the woman in front of her smile before taking her leave. 

The rest of her shift was abnormally slow for a beautiful, spring day. "Hey, it's a little slow today, wanna call it a day?" Dahyun's manager, Jihyo asked holding a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other, looking over inventory efficiently.

"25 more minutes won't kill me, I'll be okay." Dahyun replied. The manager smiled and continued her task. Dahyun ended up staying a little later because of an unexpected rush, just some high school cheerleaders who had a fundraiser going on and Jihyo forgot to staff more employees. 

After her shift ended, Dahyun changed out of her work uniform into her casual clothing. Biking home takes around less than 10 minutes, she's just glad her workplace wasn't too far from her place or from school. 

"I swear I remember Professor saying the marginal revenue curve was above the demand curve." Dahyun's business classmate, Chaeyoung, said over FaceTime. 

Dahyun flipped her notebook pages rapidly, hoping to find the correct answer as she lightly pushed her specs on her chiseled nose bridge. 

"It says here in my notes that, on page.... one-fifty..three, that the marginal revenue curve is always below the demand curve." Chaeyoung regrouped her thoughts and followed Dahyun's instructions. It sucks that she was out sick today, so Dahyun, being the dear she is, took her time helping out Chaeyoung with today's lesson over the phone. 

Changing her position, Chaeyoung laid flat on her toned stomach on the bed. "I got an email saying we have a project earlier this day." Chaeyoung questioned.

Dahyun replied, "Starting from today, which is a Monday, we got exactly three weeks until it's due." 

"Do you want to come over my place this weekend? I'll be all healed up by then and won't get you sick. I'm feeling better because I had rest this past weekend." Dahyun agreed and took off her glasses, rubbing them a bit. 

"Sounds gooood." Dahyun's voice strained out as she stretched her body. 

All of a sudden, Chaeyoung's older sister walked out of their bathroom in the master bedroom and ruffled her wet hair in between the towels, giving Chaeyoung a little scare.

"Unnie! When did you even come in here?" 

Taking a closer look, she sees the same purple-haired girl earlier from today. "Hold on, who are you talking to?" 

"I'm going to mute you very quick, my sister wants to distract our study time." Chaeyoung teased, hearing an 'ok' and a soft laugh from Dahyun's end. 

Chaeyoung sat up and answered her, "She's my business mate, Nayeon unnie. We somehow find ourselves seeing each other a lot in the same classes so she's helping me with some lessons I missed out on. I assume you already know this because she's been here a couple times." 

"You really think I would miss that bright ass head of hers?" Nayeon reminded Chaeyoung. 

"I don't doubt it, but she recently changed her hair color from blonde. Plus, you're never home on the weekends, you're always with Jeongyeon unnie and Momo unnie." 

Nayeon nodded her head and kept her eye on the phone screen for a split moment, seeing Dahyun fully immersed on her computer with a hand over her mouth. 

"She's cute." Nayeon said. Chaeyoung clicked between her teeth. 

"Paws off, she's cuffed. You're outta luck on this one, unnie." Nayeon scoffed at the information. 

"It's not like I go for girls like her anyways. I like girls like Sana." Nayeon smirked. Chaeyoung groaned before replying.

"Oh, how can I forget, you two are loud as fuck, it's draining to be staying in the same room with you two. I ALWAYS HAVE TO SLEEP IN THE OFFICE ROOM OR THE LIVING ROOM WHEN SHE'S OVER." 

"Grab your sheets again because she's coming over this weekend." 

"No no no no, please not this weekend. Dahyun's coming over for a project." 

Nayeon paused before replying, "Why not go to the library?"

"Does it look like we have a car like you and Sana?" Chaeyoung rebutted. "Fine, fine. We'll leave this weekend." Nayeon defeatedly gave in. 

After Nayeon left the room to get some dinner, Chaeyoung unmuted herself and continued gaining lessons from Dahyun before calling it a night. 

The week rather went by quicker than expected. Maybe it's because many of their classes were getting cancelled due to thanksgiving break. 

Before she knew it, Friday rolled around and Dahyun was biking home. Gathering her materials before meeting up at Chaeyoung's house, she stopped for a moment to send a simple text to Chaeyoung. 

DAHYUN: Hey Chaeng, I'm going to be making some pasta for dinner, do you want some?

CHAEYOUNG: WOULD I EVER?! YES, PLEASE! I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU!

Arriving at Chaeyoung's house hours later, Dahyun set her bike on the patio and knocked on the door three times, books clutched close to her chest. 

Dahyun waited patiently for Chaeyoung. Seeing a figure ghost over behind the door frame, Dahyun heard a voice that didn't sound much like Chaeyoung. "Took you long enough, I was waiting-" Nayeon started before realizing the girl wasn't Sana. 

"-for you." 

Dahyun smiled shyly the second she realized the woman in front of her stopped by earlier in the week. "Hi, I'm here for Chaeyoung."

The older of the two smiled and leaned up against the door frame, arms crossed. "She's upstairs, in the office room." Dahyun bowed in respect of age as she walked past Nayeon towards the kitchen counter. 

"You're the girl who works at the yogurt place." She said, seeing Dahyun settle down the tupperware full of pasta on the counter. 

Dahyun didn't exactly turn around on the sound of her voice, but did so anyway. "That would be me." 

"Small world, huh?" Dahyun forcefully smiled before hearing her speak again, "She's waiting for you upstairs." Seeing how she dashed for the stairs, Nayeon had a feeling that Dahyun's not too much of the talking type. 

Just then, Nayeon heard knocks on the door. 

"Nayeon unnie!" Sana screamed as she leaps up into Nayeon's chest, the older catching her in her arms safely.

"Hey, you look good." She said, holding Sana's waistline. Sana giggled and approached her taking a deep breath in and out, "And I feel good." 

"Let's keep it that way, I just need to change and then we'll get going." Nayeon said, Sana nodded and walked towards the kitchen. 

"You made pasta? But you can barely cook." Sana asked, holding up the tupperware, observing the meal. "It's not mine, Chaeyoung's little friend brought it over, so don't touch it." 

Sana looked up at Nayeon who's already walking up the stairs, "Hmm... okay." 

"Where are we going tonight, unnie?" Sana asked, trailing behind Nayeon, back-hugging her once they reached the top. 

Nayeon remembered how Chaeyoung was talking about this restaurant that serves mediterranean cuisines. "Ah, we can go to that mediterranean restaurant my sister was talking about." 

"Anything you want, baby." Sana cooed. Nayeon sighed to herself, "What'd I say about these nicknames?" 

Sana pouted and moved one of her hands up to Nayeon's chest. "Hmm.. but hearing you call me them in bed is okay?" 

Nayeon looked into Sana's doe-eyes and defeatedly turned around, walking into her and Chaeyoung's shared room. "Is that a problem Sana-ssi?" 

Nayeon firmly asked, as if there should only be one answer coming out of her mouth. Sana bit her lips and shook her head obediently before plopping down on Nayeon's bed near the closet. 

15-20 minutes passed until Nayeon was ready to leave. Grabbing her keys on her desk, Nayeon and Sana made their way downstairs before running into two small figures sitting on the dinner chairs feeding on some italian goods. 

"Ahh, unnie. You're leaving?" Chaeyoung said once she heard footsteps coming down. Sana took notice how Nayeon and Chaeyoung's friend made eye contact, it seemed different from how Nayeon looks at her but it's not quite romantically. 

"Yeah, do well on your project." Nayeon said as she grabbed her black-and-white plaid coat from the coat hanger in front of the entrance. 

"Spit it out." Sana said sternly, shoving her hands in her coat pockets. Nayeon looked up from locking the door. 

"What?" 

"The girl. What's up with her?" Sana asked. 

"What about her? There's nothing going on if that's what you're thinking." Nayeon replied. 

Sana scoffed, "I would say otherwise, the tension can cause up a damn fire." Recognizing the attitude, Nayeon smirked to herself and looked down at the floor. 

"Trust me, she's not my type." Nayeon said as she clicked the button to unlock her car. Sana pouted and stayed still, watching Nayeon get into the driver seat. 

"Wanna walk six miles?" Sana defeatedly sighed and got in the passenger seat. Folding her arms brattily, Nayeon looked to and back from Sana before starting her car. Nayeon seemed to understand the younger's emotions and leaned in for a kiss on the cheek, making her soften up her tense muscles. 

"Who am I spending time with right now, hm?" She said in a calm tone, assuring the Japanese girl. With a cute huff, Sana responded. "Cute." Nayeon hovered her right hand over Sana's thighs, grazing them very softly. "That, I am."

With that, they spent the rest of their night at the restaurant before heading to Sana's place. 

Back at Chaeyoung's house, they're finishing up Dahyun's cooked meal. "I didn't know she was your sister. Maybe because I've never actually met your sister before even if we've known each other for a year or two now." 

With her mouth stuffed, Chaeyoung gulped a huge lump of shrimp and slid it down with some coconut water. "She actally noticed that too. I guess when you come over, she's already out with her friends or with Sana." 

"Sana-ssi. Are they dating?" Dahyun asked, picking some shredded lobster in the pasta. 

"I guess they are? I don't know. They're not seeing anyone else but each other but they're not necessarily official?" Dahyun nodded after hearing that information. 

"Why'd you ask, Dahyun unnie?" Chaeyoung questioned, leaning her arms onto the counter. "No, I just... I was just curious." Dahyun replied. Chaeyoung left it like that, she didn't want to push her. Knowing Dahyun's got herself a girl, there wouldn't be any reason for her to be interested in her sister anyway. 

After cleaning up, the two scholars focused on their project that's due two mondays from today. Powerpoints, a canvas board to apply graphs and statistics, and loads and loads of articles to better support their project, scattered in sections of the office floor.

Time was flying by way too fast because they're not even halfway done when Dahyun looked up at the clock on her phone. 12:34am. 

"Chaeng, I'm too tired to bike home, do you mind if I sleep here tonight?" Chaeyoung rubbed her eyes and stretched her back, raising her arms up in the air. 

"No problem, you can share the bed with me... I have a heating blanket." Dahyun fiddled awkwardly, "Are you sure? I can sleep on the sofa in the living room if you would rather have more room for yourself." Dahyun suggested. 

"Nahhh, it's not as warm as my bed. It'll be warm! Do you want to freeze on the sofa?" Dahyun sighed and stretched her arm over Chaeyoung, engulfing her in a hug. 

"I appreciate it." She said, over Chaeyoung's ear. "Let's clean up, we can continue tomorrow, we have all of Saturday and Sunday, and literally two more weeks." 

"Yes, but I like how we both like to get things done as quick as possible." Dahyun nodded with a smile before piling up papers in order. 

After Chaeyoung lent Dahyun some of her silk pajamas, Dahyun showered before resting next to Chaeyoung.

Around 3:20am, Dahyun felt Chaeyoung rustling back and forth, kicking and stretching and scratching her sides. Dahyun tried to be mindful that this is Chaeyoung's bed, and she's absolutely allowed to do all these things, but she couldn't deny that it was disrupting her sleep. 

To add on the long list of events, Chaeyoung pulled the heated blanket all to her side, leaving Dahyun bare without any warm coverage. Dahyun sneakily tried to at least get her legs and feet inside the blankets so she can somehow warm herself up. 

Hearing a murmur from Chaeyoung, Dahyun sees her stir in her sleep, now facing her face-to-face. She stopped in her tracks before looking around for anything warm around her.

Eyeing Chaeyoung's school hoodie on the lampside table, Dahyun reached for it, trying not to wake up the mobile girl. Unsuccessfully so, Dahyun fell off the bed with a loud thud. 

Scared of waking up the younger girl, Dahyun resulted in sitting up against the edge of Chaeyoung's bed with her arms crossed, knees propped up. 

She sat there for a moment, before hearing footsteps and key chains clinking each other. That can only be one person. 

Dahyun looked for ways to not look like a dumb idiot who fell off the bed at 3 in the morning. Dahyun didn't know why, but her brain somehow thought it's perfectly fine to pretend to sleep on the floor, so that's exactly what she did. 

Her purple hair sprawled all over the floor, her arm propped up below her head for support, Dahyun acted as if she's meant to sleep on the floor like this. 

A soft creak of the door was heard as Dahyun hears Nayeon walk into the room before closing the bedroom door. The next thing that she felt Nayeon did was unexpected. 

Dahyun felt Nayeon bring her arms around Dahyun's back and legs for support as she lifts her up from the floor, bringing her over towards Nayeon's bed. Dahyun was confused, so utterly confused. Why didn't she put her back in Chaeyoung's bed?

Nayeon threw a warm, mink blanket over Dahyun and settled her in, all respectfully trying not to wake her up. Dahyun was confused, but at the same time she was thankful, because her body became warm in seconds. 

She didn't know if it was the warm sensation from her body from the act or from the blanket itself. Soon, Dahyun dozed off and snoozed, forgetting where she was and who's bed she's in, that'll be an issue to solve tomorrow but for tonight, she's warm and fallen asleep.

The next morning, Dahyun was woken up with Chaeyoung standing in her line of view. "Morning." Dahyun groaned out cutely. Chaeyoung kept her lips mum but her cute little dimple did show. 

"What? Why are you smiling?" Dahyun asked. Chaeyoung replied, "You wanna tell me why you're in my sister's bed, sleeping beauty?" 

All the senses came rushing back to her. The entire scene from last night, the falling, the carrying, the sleeping. 

"Last thing I remembered, I fell on the floor." Dahyun said, hiding a little bit of the truth. Chaeyoung smiled to herself. "That's odd, I guess Nayeon found you and put you in her bed herself." 

"Apparently so." 

"You know, there's little to nobody who can sleep in her bed, not even me. Actually, now that I think of it, I prefer not to because her and Sana... you know." Dahyun's eyes widened and she literally fell off the floor. 

"Unnie! Chill, Nayeon's not dirty, she cleans her sheets after they finish." Dahyun breathed heavily as she and Chaeyoung both turn to see Nayeon munching on some breakfast cereal. 

"Morning kids." She said mumbling over the chewed cereal in her mouth. Chaeyoung sighed and replied, "Can you eat your own cereal, I like these strawberry-marshmellow ones and they're expensive to buy." She whined. 

"I assumed this would be okay because she slept in my bed last night instead of yours." Nayeon replied, stuffing another spoonful. 

"About that.." Dahyun started, "Thank you.. for letting me sleep in your bed." Nayeon nodded her head and swallowed a mouthful. 

"I know Chaeyoung hogs the blankets and always move in her sleep. It would be hard to get any rest in." Nayeon said before turning her heel. 

"Wait, did you sleep in the same bed as-" Chaeyoung began.

"I didn't."

Dahyun and Chaeyoung just watched her leave, walking down the stairs. "I think she likes you." 

Dahyun panicked, "S-She what?!" 

"Not like that, I was just saying friend wise, I have friends but they're all really loud and energetic and like to blast music when they're over. Nayeon unnie doesn't like being disturbed when she's home."

"Ahh.. ah." Dahyun understood. "Hey, I made some steamed kimchi stew, you want some? It's already noon." 

"Noon?!" 

"Guess you didn't sleep all that well. Yeah, it's past noon. Wash up, I'll wait for you downstairs." Chaeyoung said, chucking her a towel for her face. 

Slowly walking downstairs, she sees Nayeon with her feet propped up flipping the switch on the tv remote as she goes through the netflix recommendations. 

Chaeyoung's got on her apron as she serves two bowls of rice with some side dishes and the main meal. "Come here, I got the table set, let's dig in." 

The afternoon went rather swell. Even if it was cold, the sun was shining brightly and she was enjoying her time with Chaeyoung as the giggle over cute puppies swimming for the first time videos trending on sns. 

Nayeon walked upstairs, leaving the two girls by themselves at the dining table. "Your parents out again?" Dahyun asked. 

"Yeah, they're spending a lot of time in Gyeonggi-do because of business reasons, they always call to update on us so it's not too bad." 

Dahyun smiled as she eats the last spoonful of rice, "I'll help you clean." Chaeyoung was about to ask about her parents but felt like the rush of the changed topic was a clear answer. 

"How are you and Mina?" Chaeyoung asked, changing the subject. "We're great. It sucks I don't get to see her often because she goes to a school 38 miles away, but when we see each other it's so lovely." 

Chaeyoung cooed, saying how she's jealous of their love and how fond of romance she is. "I got this covered, do you mind setting up our display and get our things ready? I'll be up soon." Chaeyoung said, swiping her hair out of her face. 

Dahyun hummed and went to get everything set up. Looking over the research papers from last night, she grouped them together categorized by subjects and authors, and took a look at the statistics highlighted on the papers. 

She was so engrossed on the project that she didn't hear Nayeon come in, until she heard a couple knocks on the door. Looking up, Nayeon was positioned how she was when they first saw each other last night at the entrance. 

"How's it going?" Nayeon asked. 

"Good, I suppose, just trying to get this done quickly and efficiently." She replied. Nayeon walked towards the canvas and flipped the papers, seeing bar graphs and pie charts. 

"Why don't these two graphs match?" Nayeon asked. Dahyun perked her head towards Nayeon's direction. "The numbers aren't the same?" Dahyun got up from the floor and walked towards the older girl. 

Nayeon stepped aside and allowed the younger one to scan for any errors. "I don't see any mist-" Before she could finish, Nayeon pulled Dahyun's wrist which made her lose balance and fell onto the table behind her. 

Nayeon leaned over Dahyun and scanned her eyes, "Maybe not, but this might be." Dahyun suddenly felt a pair of warm, plump lips placed on hers. In full panick mode, Dahyun immediately pushed her away, causing Nayeon to stumble a little bit backwards. 

"What's going on here?" Chaeyoung asked as she turns the corner of the stairs, walking into the office room. "I was just leaving." Nayeon replied in a raspy tone. 

Dahyun's face was absolutely flushed. "Here, Chaeng. I got the papers together, can you check if we got the numbers right? We might have been too tired last night to make sure it was correct, I'll be back." Dahyun rushed, trailing after the taller girl. 

Seeing Nayeon make her way towards her room, Dahyun grabbed Nayeon's wrist and spun her around. "Why'd you do that?" 

Nayeon sighed and stuck her hands in her pajama pockets. "Do I really need a reason?" 

Dahyun thought carefully of her next words. "I suppose not, but you can't just kiss me out of nowhere, we barely met yesterday.. officially. I don't think it's right for you to do that, and I have a girlfriend and so do you, this is all wrong." 

Nayeon clicked her tongue and brought one hand up to her chin and cracked her neck. 

"Listen, I just find you cute and wanted to kiss you. It's a harmless kiss. Pretend it never happened if that helps." Nayeon said firmly, looking into Dahyun's eyes, making sure she got the message. 

"Sana's not my girlfriend."

Dahyun watched the older girl enter her room and closed the door. Dahyun and Chaeyoung spent the rest of the day finishing up the project. All is well, and all is complete, the project was ready to be graded ahead of time. Chaeyoung insisted on keeping the materials here because the office room is larger than Dahyun's place, so it's easier to gather. 

"Are you going to bike home now?" Chaeyoung asked as she puts away the protractor and rulers. Dahyun shook her head, "I texted Mina an hour ago, she should almost be here. We're spending the evening together." 

"I can't wait to meet her! We always talk about her but we've never met huh?" Dahyun smiled thinking of her girlfriend. "You'll love her." 

Within 10 minutes, Mina shows up at Chaeyoung's house. Hearing the knocks, Dahyun rushed towards the door and saw the beautiful face of her girlfriend. "Minari~" 

Dahyun called out, tip-toeing as she wraps her arms around her neck, leaning in for a soft peck on the lips. Sliding her hands behind Dahyun's back, Mina replied. "You get prettier every time I see you."

Dahyun kissed her cheek before landing on her heels. "This is Chaeyoung, my business classmate, and Chaeyoung this is Mina, my gorgeous girlfriend I've been telling you about." 

"I hope good things come out her mouth, she likes to add in extra information." Chaeyoung bows slightly as she replies, "She actually says the bare minimum, whether you believe it or not." 

Mina smiles and looked up the stairs once she sees someone standing there. "And who's that?" 

The two younger girls perked their eyes up at Nayeon. "My older-half sister." 

Mina bowed slightly, before seeing Nayeon scoff and re-enter her room. "O..kay. Let's go babe?"

Dahyun thanked Chaeyoung for everything for the past two nights before helping Mina grab her bike and tie it to the back of her rover. 

Arriving at the beach parking lot, Mina looked over at Dahyun. "You okay bub? You look a lot more distraught than usual, did something happen at your friend's house?" Dahyun shook her head, "I'm just wondering if our project will get us that 'A'." She lied.

Mina unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned towards Dahyun, putting her finger under Dahyun's chin, she leaned in and placed a firm kiss.

She knew this was bad. Dahyun felt something weird stir in her stomach. Why did she, all of a sudden, compare that kiss from the one she shared with Nayeon? Their lip shapes are obviously different but despite that, the intensity was immensely different. 

Nayeon's kiss felt passionate and she felt herself wanting to melt into that desire that Nayeon was bringing out, but pulled back. This kiss with Mina just now, was... it was practiced? How could Dahyun put it... it was staged maybe? like it wasn't really Mina who's kissing her?

It's only been a month since she last saw her, how can her kissing skills change? and not for the better?

"I just know you'll ace it, don't worry, let's enjoy the beach today okay, princess?" Mina asked, looking into Dahyun's eyes for a quick second. 

Even the way she looks at Dahyun was different. Why didn't she notice this at Chaeyoung's place earlier? 

Walking the beach shorefront, Dahyun realized that Mina kept checking her phone. "Are you waiting for a call?"

Mina shook her head, "No no just checking the time. Should we head back?" Dahyun furrowed her eyebrows, "It's only been maybe half an hour, do you have to be somewhere?" 

Mina stopped walking and faced Dahyun. "I think we should break up." 

Dahyun looked at Mina with questionable eyes. They've known each other for two years now, and they've dated one of those years. One thing for sure she didn't want to dwell on the breakup too much because adding up all the actions prior to this moment can only conclude that this would be the only answer. Dahyun just didn't want to accept the truth. Mina is her first real relationship.

"Okay." Dahyun breathed out faintly, making Mina angle her head, "Really? Is it supposed to be this easy?"

Dahyun forced a smile as she let out a chuckle. "I guess not but if your feelings for me faded, I can't do anything about it right?" Dahyun truthfully asked.

"I'm really glad you understand where I'm coming from. I'm sorry." Dahyun shook her head and let the tears gravitate towards the sand below. 

"No, it's not your fault. I just haven't been giving you the attention you deserve. I really do prioritize my schoolwork and career, I'm aware of that." 

Mina sighed and looked towards the sea, "It's not that at all actually, I'm glad education is your priority, it's just.. I found someone else.. at my school." 

All those signs that led up to this moment, Dahyun knew it but she supressed it. It must've been a couple months once she noticed the change. Mina would briefly call her over the phone to say 'good morning and goodnight, have a nice day at school, eat well' sort of thing, but before they would facetime and giggle and talk about whatever that came to their minds, no matter what time it may be.

Texts, the texts were a huge giveaway. Lengthy and cute texts reminding Dahyun how she's so lucky to be hers turned into, 'sorry I was busy' or 'my bad I fell asleep and just saw your texts'. 

Dahyun had a feeling that Mina was seeing someone else but her innocent mind always saw the good in people and never the bad. 

While Mina was with Dahyun, someone else interfered their relationship and that caused Mina to drop her feelings. "Come on, I'll drive you home." Mina said, draping her coat over Dahyun's shoulders. 

Kindly denying it, she looked up at Mina with slightly reddened eyes. "You can leave first." 

"Are you crazy? It's cold and oyur house is miles away from here!" Mina shouted with her eyes widening. 

"It's okay, I'll just bus it home or something." 

"Are you positive?" Mina replied, knowing that the breakup is making the younger one go with this decision. Dahyun nodded her head, "Just please drop off my bike at the front of my door. Thank you, unnie."

Mina smiled and tucked a strand of Dahyun's hair behind her ear, "You were a great girlfriend, I'm sorry it had to end this way, don't blame yourself, it's all my doing. I'm sorry." Dahyun sniffled and looked up at the red, orange sky, 

"You're making it really hard, unnie." Dahyun spoke lowly. "I'll go... I'll go. Eat well and don't forget to sleep, your schoolwork can wait, okay?" 

Dahyun nodded and held herself in her arms. Mina slowly backed away from Dahyun and made her way towards the parking lot. Hearing the waves crash over each other, Dahyun took a deep breath, reminding herself that everything'll be alright. 

Maybe it helped that Dahyun wasn't in love with her. Still, loving someone and trusting them fully and then them breaking that trust kind of still finds a way to hurt a little bit. 

Dahyun turned around to seee that Mina had already disappeared out of sight. Taking slow and small steps, Dahyun began walking back towards the parking lot, knowing that Mina would probably be gone by then. Once returning to the lot, there were not many cars in sight, she walks towards the bus stop and sat down.

Looking down at the ground, Dahyun sees a figure next to her. "Your face is stained with tears, did your fish died or did you get your heart broken?" The monolidded woman spoke softly. 

"Neither." She looked at Dahyun for more explanation. "I'm not heartbroken, I'm just upset and blindsided by my own kindness." The woman sighed and slumped back into the seat with an unquestionable expression. 

"Who am I to say that it'll get better, only you can decide that for yourself." 

Dahyun let out a chuckle, taking note of the stranger's words. "Why are you here.. like at the bus stop?" 

"I may be a little drunk and my friends won't allow me to drive." She explained, pointing out some girls next to her a car not too far away. 

"You should return to them, I'll be okay." 

The woman perked her head, "Oh, why don't you let us take you home?" 

"I would rather not, my house isn't too far from here, I'll just wait for the bus, thanks." She lied. The woman respected her decision and took her leave soon right after, 

The sun finally set beyond the horizon and nightfall crept up from the waters. Dahyun realized that the bus operation halts at 7 in the evening and will be operating at 7 in the morning. 

Fishing out her phone, Dahyun clicked the first contact in her messages. 

DAHYUN: Hey, I'm sorry to bother you, but are you busy?

CHAEYOUNG: I'm just watching netflix with Nayeon unnie, why? Is everything okay?

DAHYUN: Umm.. I'm sort of stuck on a beach with no ride home and the bus operation stopped at seven.

CHAEYOUNG: The beach? It's fucking cold, are you at least warm?

DAHYUN: I'm wearing the clothes I left with.

CHAEYOUNG: Idiot. That won't keep you warm, we'll be there asap.

DAHYUN: We?

CHAEYOUNG: I can't drive, Nayeon unnie is coming with me to pick you up, where are you?

DAHYUN: I'm at the bus stop on 11th street.

CHAEYOUNG: Try to keep yourself warm, we'll be there asap. 

Because there weren't many cars on the street, they arrived twenty minutes earlier than when Mina and Dahyun arrived. Chaeyoung scanned the premise and found Dahyun huddling herself from a distance. Approaching her as quick as she could, Chaeyoung immediately draped a blanket over Dahyun/

Nayeon followed behind and helped Chaeyoung walk her towards the car. "Where's Mina? Why is she not here with you?" Chaeyoung asked with a tone of worriness, feeling Dahyun's cold skin.

"We- broke up." 

"And she just fucking left you here?" Nayeon angrily shouted. Dahyun shook her head. 

"No, she offered to take me home but I wanted time to myself and didn't want to be in the same company as her." 

Nayeon and Chaeyoung reached the car and helped Dahyun in the back seat, Chaeyoung following in right behind.

"You poor thing, how long did you wait out here?"

"Long enough." Chaeyoung sighed and tucked Dahyun in more, using the blanket. "Have you eaten, do you want some food?"

Dahyun shook her head, "No, I would love to get some rest, please." Chaeyoung felt the faintness of her voice and gave into her wishes. Arriving at Dahyun's house, the two sisters helped Dahyun into ther small and cazy home.

Dahyun gratefully thanked Nayeon and Chaeyoung before returning the blanket. Seeing the two girls off, she made her way towards her bedroom, letting her body limply fall into bed. 

"Does that girl treat her well? Who would break up with a soft-hearted girl like her?" Nayeon curiously asked, eyes focused on the road. 

"She didn't talk about her much, schoolwork was the only thing we ever talked about." 

"Her house, does she live alone?

Chaeyoung sighed, running her hands through her black, slick hair. "Dahyun's been on her own ever since her last year of high school. She told me her parents couldn't afford to move all the way to Seoul so during her last year of high school, she found out she got accepted to our university with a full ride, which also covered her housing expenses, she moved into this place."

"She's been alone for a couple years." 

"Yeah, she's kind of like a business prodigy or something, she's really intelligent." Nayeon was left taking in all the new information. "Why is a fine and successful woman like her doing with a jerk?"

Before she replied to her sister, Chaeyoung realized something. "Hold on, why do you suddenly have an interest in Dahyun?"

"It's not like I want to care for someone who isn't a benefit to me." 

"What's different about her?"

"Chaeng, I don't know, okay? Stop asking me, because I really don't know." 

Chaeyoung raised her eyebrows and exhales loudly. "Don't tell me, you're falling for her." 

"Not a chance, definitely not my type." 

"Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that." Nayeon looked at Chaeyoung who's not propped her head onto the seatbelt, closing her eyes.

"I'm not.... falling for her." 

The next morning, Dahyun got woken up with a phone call. "Hello?"

"You wanna grab some lunch?" Chaeyoung asked over the phone. 

"Some hot seafood stew is exactly what I need." Dahyun mumbled. "I'll meet you at the seafood joint a couple blocks down from our school." 

Dahyun hummed as she ended the call. After an hour, Dahyun rode her bike to the nearest seafood joint, waving when she saw Chaeyoung waiting at the entrance. Greeted by the host, they were seated in their seats.

"How you feelin'?" Dahyun sat up in her seat, "I'm doing better, that rest did help. Thanks for picking me up." 

"No big deal. I'm glad you're feeling better." A moment after that, the waitress approaches their table. 

"Hi, my name is Seulgi and I will be your server for today." She introduced. Dahyun looked up from the menu and made eye contact with the waitress. 

"Hey, you're-" 

Seulgi looked at the girl speaking, "Oh my god, hi! It's good to see you all fresh and smiling." 

Chaeyoung observed the waitress, before looking at Dahyun with a funny expression as if she wanted an introduction. "Ah, this is my friend Chaeyoung, she picked me up last night. And she sat down and talked to me a bit yesterday before you came." Dahyun justified looking at both girls. 

"Trustworthy friend you got here. Lunch is on me today, what can I get for you guys?" Seulgi asked. "Hot seafood stew with extra fish cakes and lobster if you please." Dahyun ordered.

After receiving their food and finishing it, Seulgi came by to wish Dahyun and Chaeyoung farewell. The two young girls parted ways. 

Arriving home, there was a car parked on the side of Dahyun's house. Sitting inside was Nayeon with a box on her lap. Dahyun walked up towards Nayeon, setting her bike leaned up on the side of the walls. 

"Hey, what are you doing here? Dahyun asked. 

"I thought you might've caught a cold the next day, so here." Nayeon chicly looked away and handed Dahyun the box. Opening up the box, Dahyun smiled. 

"Tea?" 

"Don't mention it, Chaeyoung urged me to-"

Soft lips pressed up against the side of her cheek, Nayeon froze at the soft touch. Dahyun pulled away with a smile on her face. "Thank you."

Nayeon cleared her throat and began fidgeting in place. "Like I said, don't worry about it." 

"Have you waited long?" Dahyun asked.

"10 minutes at most." 

"Would you like to come inside for some... tea?" 

Nayeon ran her fingers through her head. "Sorry, I gotta umm.. go pick up Sana." 

"No worries, perhaps another time." Dahyun waved Nayeon off until she drove off. In the car, Nayeon u-turned the car after she spent a long time contemplating. "Ahh, fuck it." 

Approaching the familiar house once more, Nayeon ran up to the door and knocked on it. Seeing the door open up, Nayeon looked at Dahyun.

"Unnie, what is it?" 

Nayeon grabbed Dahyun's face and closed the gap between the two. Her lips pressed up against Dahyun's was more intoxicating than she thought. The little glimpse from the office room was to minimal to grasp. Getting more and more immersed into the kiss, Nayeon kissed Dahyun rather passionately, in hopes of the younger wouldn't push away like before. It took Dahyun a split second to reciprocate because she was in shock. 

Her lips were so tasty. Nayeon's lips tasted like strawberry-vanilla with a hint of peach aftertaste. They were so plump and full that when Dahyun was kissing her bottom lips, she had a reoccuring thought that she really can kiss these lips endlessly.

The way Nayeon's lips envelop Dahyun's so fluidly was so much different than Mina, and Dahyun was enjoying it very much so. 

Nayeon's passion was clear and seems like her intentions in pursuing her were obvious to the eye. Slowly stumbling backwards into the house, Dahyun hissed as she felt the couch hit the back of her knees. 

Nayeon immediately closed the door with a soft kick of her foot, not breaking the kiss. 

"Unnie...this-"

"Shh, please don't talk." Nayeon seductively whispered. Dahyun submissively nodded and Nayeon reattached her warm lips onto Dahyun. Now understanding the power and the push and pull effect, Dahyun allowed herself to get a little bolder with the older girl. 

Spinning Nayeon around, she lowered the older girl down onto the couch softly. Dahyun got on top of her and broke the kiss briefly, attaching her lips onto Nayeon's neck. 

Dahyun bit down on her pulse point and sucked on it to relieve any pain from the bite, eliciting a sexy moan from the older one. Everything is in the air right now, with nothing set in stone, but one thing for sure, Dahyun definitely wanted to hear that sound again. 

Dahyun trailed her hands down onto Nayeon's hips and gripped onto them keeping her in place, showing her dominance. 

Nayeon snaked her hands up on Dahyun's underside, feeling the warmth underneath, she couldn't resist her instincts and squeezed them underneath her fingertips aggressively, making Dahyun hiss. 

She hesitated. Dahyun hesitated but looking down at a flustered Nayeon beneath her kind of threw the hesitation out the window. Dahyun snaked her hands underneath Nayeon's top and crept upwards towards her breasts, giving a little squeeze feeling how full they feel in her little hands. 

"Don't be shy now." 

Dahyun bit her lips anxiously as she feels the warmth from beneath gradually grows because of specific needs. "Sit up, unnie." 

Obediently doing so, Nayeon sat up and leaned all her weight on her arms, holding her up from behind. Dahyun slowly pulled the shirt above her head, revealing her white skin and toned abs. 

Dahyun repositioned herself so that she can take off the bra in a much easier way. Kneeling on both sides of Nayeon's thighs, Dahyun unclasped her bra and slowly revealed Nayeon's breasts. Not breaking away from the sight of her goods, Nayeon took the bra out of her hand and tossed it on the floor. 

Seeing how cute the younger looked flustered, Nayeon took the lead. Grabbing her by the chin, Nayeon kissed her deeply, inahling in Dahyun's scent. Hugging her really close to her chest, she swore she felt Dahyun's heart burst through her chest. 

"Dahyun unnie?" A third voice heard in the room. Dahyun and Nayeon turned their heads towards the voice near the door. 

"NAYEON UNNIE?!" Chaeyoung gasped loudly, covering her eyes. Nayeon scoffed and fell back onto the couch landing on pillows. Dahyun grabbed her coat hanging off the couch and placed it over Nayeon.

"Chaeyoung... hi." Dahyun said softly, getting of Nayeon. Chaeyoung still exaggerating her actions, with her hands still on her eyes, Dahyun giggled. 

"We're good, Chaeng." Chaeyoung reluctantly fanned out her fingers in between her eyes. 

"Glad you barged in on us, shithead." Nayeon rolled her eyes annoyingly. 

"It's not like I wanted to, the door was opened." 

Nayeon and Dahyun both looked at each other, "I thought you closed it." 

"Guess not all the way apparently." Nayeon replied, reaching her bra off the floor. 

"Why are you here?" Dahyun asked. 

"I forgot to give you this." Chaeyoung replied, handing Dahyun a napkin. "Seulgi unnie asked me to give it to you but I forgot." 

Dahyun retrieved the napkin and looked at the different series of numbers with a lipstick mark on the right corner. "Is this her number?" 

Chaeyoung shrugged, "I don't doubt it, I think she liked you. Why else would she give us free food?" Nayeon snatched the napkin away from Dahyun's hand and crumpled it up before tossing it at Chaeyoung. 

Grabbing Dahyun by the waist, she pulled the girl back onto her body, "Dahyun's mine." Dahyun giggled as she felt little kisses behind her ear. 

"Okay, ew... I would've never thought I would see this in my entire life." Chaeyoung gagged, Dahyun sat up and stood up from the couch, approaching the youngest of the three. "I'm not interested." 

"Obviously sooo! Sucking face with my sister, really unnie???" Chaeyoung whined at Dahyun. Dahyun looked back at Nayeon who had both her arms up on the couch, her chin resting on the back of her palm. 

"I'll talk to your sister but one thing's for sure, I'm not interested in Seulgi unnie. There's nothing there for me to go off on, I would rather not waste her time." 

Chaeyoung nodded her head and peeked her head to the side of Dahyun to see her sister. "Thank you for not doing it in our room!" 

Nayeon grabbed the nearest pillow and was about to throw it before remembering Dahyun was blocking her. "I'll see you on tomorrow at school, Dahyun unnie." Dahyun said goodbye before closing the door. 

She turned around and leaned up against the door, looking at Nayeon with an expression she knows Nayeon can easily read. 

Pretending to play dumb to avert the subject, Nayeon pouted. "I miss your kisses." 

Dahyun walked towards her, agonizingly slow with a drop of emotion in her voice, like the kind of tone where a serious conversation can only follow. "Unnie..." 

Nayeon dropped her act, "Don't say it like that.." Dahyun sighed before sitting in front of her. "We can't avoid this conversation. As much as I want to and continue where we left off, I won't feel comfortable until we do so." 

Nayeon took a deep breath before replying. "What's on your mind?" 

"I heard from Chaeyoung that you don't settle with anyone." 

Nayeon nodded, "She's not wrong."

That wasn't the answer Dahyun wanted to hear but she continued. 

"Then where does that leave you and me? I'm not sure if you know, but I like to give my efforts to only one person, if you can't then-" Nayeon grabbed her hands and held them in her lap.

"Hey, I didn't say anything about not settling with you right?" The question undoubtedly threw Dahyun off guard. 

"Why would you want to?" Dahyun doubted. 

"I must admit at first I kept telling myself you weren't my type because the girls I've been with are nothing like you." Nayeon began, intertwining their fingers. 

"You're sensible, sweet, and the more I got to know who you were, the more precious I thought of you." 

Dahyun looked into Nayeon's eyes to see if she speaks of the truth. "Who am I then?"

"You're a hard-working woman with aspirations and have a huge heart that the jerk that left you at the beach doesn't deserve." 

Dahyun scanned her eyes and listened to her next words. 

"I'm not saying that I deserve you because knowing myself, you can do better, but I'm loyal. I know it really doesn't seem like it, I know... but I would rather show you better than I can tell you. I promise you that." 

"What about Sana?" Dahyun asked below a whisper. Nayeon sighed, "I'll talk to her and end whatever it is she thinks we have." 

"Really?" 

"I want to take care of you and make you smile and laugh, is that so wrong?" Nayeon asked. Dahyun shook her head. 

"No, it's not wrong at all, I just didn't think I would ever catch your eye. I'm so boring and have nothing interesting about me, to top it all off I find myself so mediocre." 

Inching closer towards Dahyun, "That's where you're wrong, you have a beauty that no one else in the world has and it makes you irresistible." Nayeon replied, stringing off the last word more softly. 

Dahyun smiled and bit her lips before attaching her lips onto Nayeon's. Smiling into the kiss, Nayeon kissed Dahyun's top lip before moving her head towards the other side and leaning down to capture her bottom lips. Pulling away, Nayeon looked at the girl in front of her with her eyes closed.

"Can I get any clearer?" Dahyun opened her eyes and looked directly at her lips before looking at her eyes. "Unless you've rehearsed this exact kiss with this much emotion then no, you cannot get any clearer." 

Nayeon bit her lips into a smile and pulled her down onto her chest, kissing her so gently, so fondly, as if she's fragile glass that could combust in her arms in seconds. 

They spent the rest of the night cuddled up in Dahyun's bedroom. Bare underneath the sheets, Nayeon looked over at the younger girl, purple hair sprawled out on her fair white skin. Grabbing her phone, Nayeon checked her unread messages. 

SANA: That's not the first time you stood me up. 

NAYEON: Sorry, I don't have an excuse. 

SANA: I know. 

NAYEON: Can we talk tomorrow? I can pick you up.

SANA: Don't. I dropped by your house a couple hours ago and Chaeyoung told me who you're with.

NAYEON: We had a good run, Sana. Sorry, but Dahyun might be the one. 

SANA: Don't say sorry, it makes me feel like we were a mistake. Plus, It's not like I'm attached to you, unnie.

NAYEON: I can feel you pouting for a kiss through the texts.

SANA: And what of it? I've got girls taking numbers and lining up to be with me.

NAYEON: You know you're gonna miss being with me.

SANA: Don't change anything about your narcissistic self. That was something I really liked about you. Goodnight, unnie. Sleep well.

NAYEON: Thanks for understanding me, Sana. 

Shutting off her phone, Nayeon felt the younger one snuggling closer into her arms. Re-wrapping her arms around Dahyun, the younger trailed her hand down a couple inches so it rests softly onto Nayeon's bare tummy. 

This is definitely what she wants. Lying like this with Dahyun pressed up against her. She wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
